The Girls
by Feathers Fall Like Snow
Summary: Stiles finds a home and family with a group of Drag Queens who treat him as their son.
1. First Visit

_The first time Stiles had come to them he had no one else to talk to._

Stiles felt himself shaking, damn, damn, damn, damn-He shook his head and clinched his fists.

Lydia and Jackson were spending their final moments together before Jackson left, as if either of them would want to listen to him or even care.

No way he was going to talk to Allison.

Erica and Boyd were gone and Stiles had no idea where or what happened to them. He hopes they're safe and have a good pack now.

Scott was too busy for him, which he'd made clear plenty of times, with Isaac and Derek, even though he's not in Derek's pack, doing werewolf shit because that's all that stuff is, shit-shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit-_oh shit_.

Stiles could feel his breathing becoming heavier and he could feel himself ready to break down if he didn't find someone to help him. His hands fumbled and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a small card and his mind went back to the gay bar where-kanima, nearly died-_stop_, don't think of that right now.

He looked at the neat writing as it began to blur in front of him.

_Visit anytime if you want anything, Stiles ;) –The Girls_

The Girls, he remembered them. They were nice and wouldn't judge and goddammit he just needed someone right now and they were there and they promised-Scott promised to be there too but he hasn't really been keeping on top of that lately-but it's partially understandable-but Stiles has needed him-but he's has that whole-but-

Stiles ran to his jeep and drove off. He needed somebody, anybody.

His vision started getting brighter and he saw the neon lights for the small club. He leapt out of his jeep and ran inside.

Two pairs of hands instantly grabbed him.

"Hey Sweetheart, looking for something fun?" The man gave him a coy smile and was right in his face and Stiles needed room because _breathing was really fucking hard to do right now_.

The other one blinked at him and then pushed the other man back. "I remember you." Stiles looked up to meet his eyes and he recognized him as well. "You were the kid with the weird name-"

"Stiles," He gasped out.

The guy nodded and then turned to someone else, he thinks the other guy. "Go get some water." The man turned back to Stiles. "Is everything alright, Stiles?"

Stiles shook his head because no, everything is not alright. "Talk-someone-anyone" He managed.

The guy nodded and started leading Stiles back to one of the rooms. The door is shut and Stiles thinks he's sitting on a bed but he doesn't care because the man, who's only met him once his life, is holding him and Stiles has his face in his hands and is softly rocking himself while his arms rest on his knees.

The man is whispering comforting things and trying to calm him down. There's another hand from someone else rubbing his back and a third person's thumb is stroking his knee in a comforting manner. The first man spoke again and his voice is gentle and patient. "Stiles, sweetie, do you wanna talk?"

Stiles nodded because God yes, he's finally found someone who's going to listen to him and he feels safe and protected, by these random strangers who he'd just barged in on. They had no reason to be doing all of this and it makes him cry harder because he feels loved. He gripped the guy's shirt and buried his head into his chest, not thinking about the fake breast that he feels but instead the heartbeat underneath and the warmth that this person is giving him. He keeps muttering thanks over and over and the man just strokes his hair while the other continue their small gestures of assurance, saying that it's no problem that they'll always be there if he needs anything.

Stiles isn't sure how long he sat there surrounded by such wonderful people but eventually he began explaining how he need someone to talk to and he needed someone to know that he feels left behind, because his best friend, Scott, has found new friends that he has a special connection with and he's becoming more popular and Stiles can feel himself being left behind. He talked about how two people he wanted to get to know better have left and how the girl he was crushing over for the past ten years he has no chance with and he's fine because she's happy and he thought they could be friends but now she won't give him the time of day. He told about how he feels he's disappointing his dad and about how he can see it when his dad drinks too much and works too hard and Stiles actually let himself cry as hard as he wanted because it's better than the earlier panic attack.

Soon enough after he's lifted the weight off his chest he felt his breathing becoming more even and the small hiccups and sniffs that begin to show he's done crying and he just let himself take in this feeling of love and comfort that these men are providing because he hasn't felt anything like this in a while and he wants to memorize it; he knows he won't feel it for a while after. He pulled back and looked down at his lap; one manicured hand grasped on to his and gave a small squeeze of reassurance. The first man grabbed his face in his delicate hands and wiped away the remainder of his tears. He smiled softly and tilts his head; Stiles knows what he's going to do and he bows his head and closes his eyes. He feels him kiss the top of his head and then move back. Stiles gave him a small smile and squeezed the hand holding his back.

He took the chance to look around the room and saw five drag queens watching him with gentle and caring eyes. It made him want to cry again.

"Thank you," He croaked out. Stiles let go of the hand and tries to straighten himself out. He swallowed thickly and felt around his pants' pockets in search of his wallet. "Um, if there's anything…" He pulled out his wallet, and thinks for a half a second that he doesn't have enough money to repay what they've done.

Three sets of hands covered his, and he looks at them in surprise. "Sweetie, if you even think about paying us we'll take it as an insult." His lower lip quivers and he puts back his wallet as soon as the hands let up. A hand ran through his hair in a soothing manner. "If you ever need to talk or anything you can always come to us."

"Thank you," They must think that's his favorite word with how often he's used it.

He looked at the man, beautiful dark hair, tanned skin but his body looks better than some girls at school. "Sorry, I, uh, I can't-"

"Jubilee," He's so nice. He turned and motions to some of the other people in the room.

The one that looked like Adele, Ellis.

He recognized the one with the big frizzy hair and drawn on eye brows from Lydia's party, Bebe.

There's one with heavy dramatic eye make-up and strong cheek bones named Tatianna.

Finally there's one that could pass off as an actual gorgeous woman, great figure and long blonde hair and bright blue eyes; that one is Mama.

Mama walked over towards him and knelt beside him. "Stiles, I want you to know that you are more than welcome here anytime, no matter what, if you need a place to stay, or someone to talk to, if you need to just be with someone, or want a place to hang out, you can always come here. Consider us your second home." Stiles felt himself well up. "You seem like a great guy and we want you to know you're cared about." He fished around and pulled out a small card. "Call me anytime, no matter how small and I'll answer or one of the girls will." He set it in his hands and he clutched onto it.

He couldn't think of a word strong enough to portray his gratitude so he stuck with "Thank you".

* * *

**I Own Nothing (ION)**

**E edited and she's amazing**


	2. Food

_The next time Stiles came in he brought food._

Stiles was nervous, he knew he shouldn't be, after all they had seen him breakdown. He looked back at the massive amount of homemade food for breakfast and brunch; enough to fill up Scott, Isaac, and both Stilinskis. It had taken him a while to make it but he didn't know how else to thank the Girls, they wouldn't accept his money and he wanted to show them he meant it and it wasn't a onetime thing because he knew how badly those hurt or when people only came to you when you were needed. He wanted to show he wasn't like that.

Normally on Saturdays he and Scott used to practice lacrosse or watch movies or go chase his dad's police calls, but now it's the weekend of the full moon and Scott has to make sure he doesn't go on a murder spree. His dad has been gone since early this morning and he's been cooking all day and he piled up his jeep with the food and he's been sitting in his car for the past few minutes debating actually doing this, but he keeps telling himself that the food will get cold and he really owes them…

Stiles took a deep breath and carried as much of the food that he could. The club wasn't open yet, one of the reasons why he came early, and he knew that some of them lived there, like Mama, but he didn't know if he should just walk in or knock or call one of them. He looked down at the food that was starting to warm through his shirt sleeve.

He signed and berated himself to being ridiculous before he decided on knocking on the door.

Mama was the one who answered, wearing pajama pants and a plain white shirt, his hair was tied and there was a bit of scruff on his face. He blinked at Stiles. He gave a warm smile. "Hey, Stiles" He glanced at the food in his hands. "How are you?"

Stiles found it easy to smile back. "I wanted to bring you all food." He raised the food he was holding. "You know, to say thanks for what you guys did." He shifted nervously on his feet.

Mama smiled and grabbed the food out of his arms. "Thank you, Stiles." He stepped aside and held to door open. "Why don't you come in?"

He nodded and remembered, "I, uh, I have more in my car."

Mama smiled and nodded. "Natasha, ChaCha, Sash!" He hollered.

Three people emerged, also still in their sleep wear. Mama smiled and rubbed Stiles' head. "Stiles, here, brought us some food to eat. The rest is out in his car if you could go get it."

The men's eyes lit up and they grinned. They walk out to his car each one giving Stiles a bright smile as they pass him. Mama sets his hand on Stiles back and leads him further inside the…club? Building? Location? Place? And over towards a seat. She sunk him on to the couch, and wow was it soft.

"Coffee?" Mama asks as he begins to step away.

Stiles fidgeted. "Um, sure."

Mama nodded and left to another room leaving Stiles alone, and plenty of time to debate what he's done-doing-should he stay? They haven't kicked him out, or just take his food and leave him, or reject both he and his food. Mama seemed happy to see him. He didn't look at Stiles like he was bearing with him.

Mama soon returned with a tray of coffee, sugar, creamers, and two mugs. He poured their cups with meticulous precisions and asked how to prepare Stiles' drink and making it perfectly. The coffee was divine and smelled heavenly. Mama smiled as he enjoyed his coffee and sat, legs crossed, drinking his own.

"How's school?" So, they began with small talk, simple surface, Mama didn't prod deeper than anything necessary; he didn't bring up anything Stiles had mentioned during his previous visit, and Stiles was thankful for that.

By the time Natasha, ChaCha, and Sash finished bringing in the food and setting up a large table with all of the food and various drinks with plates and utensils, Stiles felt more at ease.

Mama led him, with a hand on his shoulder, towards a large table that had been set up with his food along with other foods and drinks. He directed Stiles to a chair at the end of the table, Mama sitting at his left. There are more men there then there were when he first arrived. As each guy walked to take his seat they showed some form of physical affection and thanked Stiles personally. He saw Jubilee, Ellis, and Tatianna sitting near the other end of the table each one smiled brightly at him. Each man fixed their plate and dug into their food and chatted away with each other. The group tried to include Stiles into their conversations and after a while he was able to add his inputs and opinions without hesitation.

At the end of the meal they each take their plates and when Stiles tries to help clean up Helen, who had blonde hair and looked like Marvel's Valkyrie or a Norwegian goddess, and Ginger, who was named for his long red hair and could also be a passable woman, took him away and back towards he comfy couch were they sat with him and talked until some of the others came to join with drinks to nurse while they chatted casually.

Stiles loved it. He couldn't remember feeling so relaxed lately and not having the impending thoughts of werewolves hanging in the background. But of course, with Stiles' life, all good things must come to an end.

He got a text from Scott telling him he needed help looking up something Allison heard her dad talking about. Stiles forced himself to get up and explain to the Girls that his friend needed his help and he had to go. They smiled, understanding with no hidden malice, each one stood up and embraced him, some even kissing his head and all walked him to the door. Mama handed him his keys and placed a kiss on his forehead and opened the door allowing him to leave.

Stiles gave them a big smile in return and walked to his car. He jumped in and sent Scott a text saying he's on his way and left the Girls with a glance in the rear view mirror.

* * *

**I Own Nothing (ION)**


	3. Sleep

_The next time Stiles came to see them he needed a place to sleep. _

He was so tired. All he wanted was to get _some_ sleep, just a little. He hadn't been able to sleep a lot lately, and he was a teenager and human! He couldn't survive on as little sleep as a werewolf, or Vulcan, or any supernatural thing. He needed some sleep, between Scott and Derek and Isaac, waking him up at all points of the night (and day) it didn't leave much time for a good sleep. It was Friday night or Saturday morning-he wasn't sure anymore and all he wanted to do now was crawl in bed and sleep until Sunday. He slugged up to his front door and grabbed the handle…

Locked.

You have to be fucking kidding.

Stiles wanted to cry in frustration. He left his house key in his room; well actually Isaac left his key in his room after Stiles lent it to him. Stiles felt like screaming or crying in frustration. He didn't want to bother his dad at work; he's been so busy lately with the latest attacks-he probably needs as much sleep as Stiles does. He doesn't want to add any more stress, but he really wanted to sleep and he needed to get into the house and everyone else was God knows were. He needed to charge his phone to at least have a way for people to contact him but he needed to get inside his house to a plug to do that. But mainly he wanted sleep.

He just wanted to have a place to sleep.

He thought of The Girls and their really soft beds, how nice they were, he really needed some sleep-he felt his sleep deprivation sickness starting to kick in. Surely they wouldn't mind, they said he could come over anytime. And ever since he brought them breakfast he's been running errands for them and offering to help them out as much as he could.

He got in his car and headed that direction. If they rejected him then that would show the truth. He parked in an open spot near the back corner, away from other cars, and as to be hidden. He got out of the car with his backpack and trudged over towards the entrance.

Stiles gathered up his strength to open the door and was instantly greeted by Bex, tall, tan skin, blonde, came to Lydia's party, dressed in a maid's costume. She pouted at the sight of Stiles and gathered him up in her arms. "Aw, precious baby, you look exhausted!" Stiles grunted in response and laid his head on her fake breasts. "Let's find you a bed." She was a saint; she knew what he wanted.

Bex led him across the room towards the back bedrooms, the other girls would give Stiles some sign of physical affection as he passed by them. "You can sleep here, baby. I'll make sure no one bothers you."

Stiles felt tears, whether in joy, or exhaustion, or frustration at the situations that led to this, and muttered a meaningful, "Thank you" before she shut the door. Stiles plugged in his phone before promptly passing out.

He doesn't know how long he was asleep before his phone woke him up. He groaned and cursed under his breath as he attempted to answer his phone in his sleepy haze.

"'lo?"

"_Stiles? Oh thank God_!" Stiles tried to wake up when he heard the relief in Scott's voice. "_Where are you"_

Stiles forced himself awake. "I'm at a friend's place. I was locked out of my house."

Scott sighed in relief. "_But you're alright? You're safe?"_

Stiles gave a small smile at his best friends concern. "Ya, I'm good. What's up though?"

"_There was an attack by your house and when you weren't in your room or answering your phone-"_ Stiles glanced at his phone and noticed the large number of missed texts and calls. _"-I didn't-I'm-I'm glad you're safe."_

Stiles softly smiled. "I'm safe, Scott." Stiles heard Scott breath in relief. "Is my dad alright?"

_"Ya,"_ Scott sounded more confident now. "_I went and checked on him; he's still working._" There was a pause. "_Where are you anyways? And why didn't you call me?"_

"My phone died and Isaac put my key in my room…"

"_You could have come to my house, I mean, I know I was out but-"_

"Your mom banned me from your house for this week again, remember?"

"_Oh ya…"_ Scott seemed to have forgotten that fact and apparently his mom's hour long lecture, actually, Stiles couldn't remember why he was banned this week. "_Whose house are you at?"_

"The Gi-this guy's house, I met 'em at a party and we got close and I stayed here." It's not that Stiles was ashamed to be with the Girls, it was more the fact that he wasn't sure how Scott would react. Not that it would be a bad one but more that Scott doesn't really understand the topic and Stiles was still too exhausted to explain it all over the phone.

_"Alright, do you want to meet up later and practice lacrosse?" _

"Sure, but I'm going to go back to sleep. I'll swing by your house at 4."

"_See ya then."_

Stiles hummed in reply and drifted back to sleep.

When Stiles woke up the second time he found himself much more awake, relaxed, able to function like a normal human being, take your pick. He checked his phone and saw it was 2.28 in the afternoon. He gathered his stuff together before peaking outside the bedroom.

Almost as soon as he stepped out of the room Vince, or otherwise known as Ellis, came over and enveloped him in a hug.

"Stiles, are you feeling better?" Stiles nodded and thanked him. Vince soon untangled himself from Stiles and looked him over a final time before stepping back, like he were making sure Stiles didn't pass out or something. "I'm sure I don't have ot do the usual reminder that if you need anything we're here for you."

Stiles smiled, a genuine relaxed, soft smile. "Ya, I know, and thank you guys. If any of you need anything…it would be the least I can do."

Vince smiled and kissed Stiles' forehead. "Be safe." Vince's thumb brushed the bruises on Stiles' forearm. Stiles nodded and headed towards the door.

"Bye, Stiles" Stiles turned to see Mama leaning against the doorway of his office, nursing a cup of something, most likely tea.

Stiles smiled in return, giving his thanks once again before heading out the door and towards his car. He still had to run by his house and grab his stuff before he met up with Scott, and now he was more awake to climb up to his room or any other way to get into his house.

* * *

**ION**

**-Feathers**


	4. Challenge

_Stiles felt he reached a new level with the Girls when a group of men came…_

Stiles was currently relaxing in one of the back booths with Roxxxy, very feminine looking with dark haired who Stiles had remembered being petted by at the gay bar he went to Scott with, Sash, who with her straight dark hair reminded Stiles of Uhura from Star Trek, and Natasha, who was wearing a big curly bubble gum pink wig while still looking gorgeous instead of ridiculous, in Stiles opinion.

He was currently laughing at something Sash had said while Roxxxy continued to run her manicured fingers through Stiles' hair, which felt nice by the way, when it happened. It was already pretty late in the night and Stiles shouldn't be surprised that a group of drunk guys found their way to The Girls, but no one was prepared for their actions.

Of course with their luck, Mama was out with Helen and Jubilee running some errand he can't remember at the time. It was six men, who literally burst through the door, cracking it off the hinges, and began yelling and shouting. They began ridiculing and insulting the girls and most of them seemed to ignore the ridicule and the girls who were with customers curled closer into them, whether out of fear or just acting Stiles wasn't sure. Tatianna and Ginger tried to get them to kindly leave the building but a man grabbed each of the girls, for all of Tatianna's slight muscles she was still a skinny person and with Ginger's delicate frame neither of them stood a chance against the bigger men.

The one who apparently was the leader of the group of men examined them both like they were meat. "You faggots look ridiculous. Dressin' up like women and prancin' around like little girls playing dress up." He slurred. He leaned over Tatianna. "You're a fucking man! Act like one cause you're one ugly ass woman." Tatianna was cursing up a storm at him but he paid no mind he was too busy examining Ginger. "You look like a woman." One of the guys was running his hand up Ginger's dress.

Stiles could feel the anger boiling inside him but Natasha and Sash were holding him back, trying to keep him safe. He could hear Ginger making tiny held back sobs. She had a bad past and Stiles knew this situation wasn't good for her.

Tatianna must have said something terrible because soon he was glaring at her. She spit in his face and before Stiles could register what was about to happen the man had socked Tatianna in the face.

Stiles was out of Sash and Natasha's hold in their moment of shock and before he knew it he had returned the favor to the man. He noticed Tat incline step on the man's foot and then elbow him in the solar plexus before she got away punching the other man who held Ginger and yanking her free. Stiles shoved them away and soon the group of drunk men circled him and descended upon him.

All of his fighting experience with werewolves and other supernatural creatures actually paid off because he was able to keep his own and keep off and defend against four of the men and actually believe he might win until one of the guys tackled his legs and he went down, knocking his head on the ground. Two guys grabbed his arms and held them away and spread his legs, Stiles couldn't help but wonder how many other times these men had done something like this.

He was open and defenseless and soon two men began beating him at the same time. He tried to free himself but he couldn't move and everything hurt and he could tell he had a concussion. There was shot after shot to his chest, gut, and face. His mind played back to when he was captured by Gerard and the pain he felt then, this felt worse but it was for a better cause, he tried to tell himself. If the men were distracted with him then the girls wouldn't be hurt.

Suddenly he was dropped to the ground rather harshly, his bruised and, what he was sure, bleeding face slammed to the ground again. It didn't stay there for long because someone scooped him up and he felt himself begin pillowed on a pair of fake breasts.

Someone was trying to talk to him but he could barely understand anything at the moment. "Stiles, sweetheart, please talk to us." That sounded like Roxxxy and she sounded near tears.

Reluctantly, Stiles forced himself to attempt to answer back. He tried to open his eyes but the lights were so bright. He groaned and instantly shut them again.

"Shh, sweetheart, it's alright just keep your eyes closed. We've got you; you're safe."

"Is everyone alright?" He slurred, peaking his eyes open slowly to see The Girls surrounding him.

"We're all fine, dear." Ellis spoke as she brushed his bruised knuckles. Stiles hummed in response.

Ginger hiccupped and kissed squeezed Stiles' other hand before kissing it. "Thank you, Stiles." She sounded teary.

Before Stiles could respond Mama burst in followed by Helen and Jubilee. "What happened? Is everyone alright?" Stiles had never heard the always calm and collected Mama sound so frazzled and worried. There was a clacking of heels and Stiles peaked his eyes to see Mama kneeling in front of him. He closed his eyes and felt a cool hand brush against his head. There was some muttering and he heard Ivy tell that the police had already been called.

"'m'dad can't see me like this." He murmured and tried to sit up.

"Oh no you don't." He felt a group of hands gently push him back down.

"ChaCha, go get your medical kit. Helen, Ivy, and Ginger, you three help get Stiles into one of the back rooms." Mama instructed. Stiles felt himself being helped up and practically carried into a back bedroom. He heard Mama speaking but didn't hear anything she said.

Gently, he was laid back on the bed and two pairs of cool hands began to help him out of his shirt. If he were feeling better he might have made a comment about it but he just wanted to sleep.

"Stiles, I need you to stay away please." ChaCha instructed, sounding very professional. Stiles really did try his hardest and the whole time he felt two people holding his hands and soft comforting petting along with soothing words. Every so often he would he helped to sit up and would listen to ChaCha's instructions and answer his questions. His main priority was taking care of Stiles.

Stile looked over ChaCha, who had dressed down with his wig off, and was now only wearing a wife-beater and what was left of his make-up. Stiles couldn't help but look at him. "You're very muscular." Stiles tried to blink away his headache. "You look better than Scott and Danny, but I don't know if you can beat Derek and all his muscular muscles." Stiles muttered into Helen's shoulder.

"Stiles, stay awake please." ChaCha instructed. "Tell us about Derek."

Stiles opened his mouth to speak but people apparently didn't know how to enter rooms normally because there was another banging at the door before it flew open. Groggily, Stiles looked to see his dad panting and scanning him, making sure he was whole and alive. "Stiles," He breathed his name like it was a weight being taken off his chest. He was embracing Stiles in less than three strides. It was a sure and tight hold but loose enough as to not hurt Stiles any further.

The Girls sat back and just let the father-son moment happen. The Sheriff soon began to pull back and reexamine his son. "They told me what you did." There was pride behind the bagged and worried eyes. "How you saw the group of guys and helped defend these…women." The Sheriff rubbed his eyes. "And how you were beaten up by those same guys." There was an awkward pause that always seemed to come whenever the Stilinski men were having an emotional moment. The Sheriff turned to ChaCha. "Thank you…"

"Allen," ChaCha introduced. "And it's fine, sir. I'm a nurse as my day job and we owe this boy so much for his bravery." ChaCha smiles at him and Stiles felt Ginger grip his jeans in agreement. "He's fine for the most part." ChaCha began to brief the Sheriff. "A few cracked and bruised ribs, a concussion, so you'll want to wake him up every few hours, split lip, his nose isn't broken, luckily; it's just going to be a bit tender and swollen for a few days. He says he's gotten worse form lacrosse though." Stiles never said that tonight but previously when they've asked about 'mysterious' bruises or injuries he's passes it off as lacrosse or explained that he's gotten worse from lacrosse. "Basically, he's going to be sore for a few days and should avoid physical activities and just rest for a while."

"Of course, thank you." The Sheriff nodded and kept a light hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"It's no problem what so ever, Sheriff. If there's anything you need or have any questions" He fished out a card from his bag and handed it to the sheriff.

The Sheriff began to gather his son but ChaCha and Helen cut in. "Here, let us"

The Sheriff nodded and allowed them to take Stiles. "Just take him to his car, um…" He searched around.

"His keys are right here." Ginger said holding up Stiles' car keys.

"Thanks." The Sheriff seemed flustered and overwhelmed. "His jeep is the blue car-I mean his car is the blue jeep. I'll be there in a minute."

The Girls nodded and began to walk Stiles to his car. Each one of the Girls came up to Stiles and showed some sign of gratitude. Mama openly embraced him and kissed his head. "Thank you so much, Stiles. Get a lot of rest and come see us when you're feeling better."

* * *

His dad let him skip school the next day.

Scott called and texted him like crazy and part of Stiles was happy about it. He knew Scott cared but to see it is another thing. When he did go back to school he still had bruises and injuries, he got weird looks but for the most part things were normal.

He did have some senior girl pull him aside, who introduced herself as Rebecca, and thank him for what he did. Apparently, she was Tatianna's sister and when Stiles looked more closely at her he noticed the resemblance. Rebecca hugged him and has now been greeting him in the halls every time she sees him; not that he minds or anything.

Danny also came up and thanked him and talked to him. Danny seemed to know them really well from all his times at Jungle.

Scott actually seemed hell bent on making sure Stiles was alright. He actually defended Stiles when Derek got all pissy when he saw Stiles and told him that he needed to protect himself better or he was going to die someday.

Overall he was happy for what he did. It seemed to work out well for him for the most part.

* * *

**ION**

**-Feathers**


	5. Injured

_Stiles didn't feel hesitant about visiting the Girls again until he came to them injured…_

Normally Stiles would go to Ms. McCall with his supernatural injuries or just tend to them himself but he knew she had just gotten her first night off in a while and he intended to let her have it. He would take care if it himself but there was it was deep and bleeding and he didn't like needles. Nope. Does even like to think about that fact. No needles or blood, please. But he didn't want it to scar too bad and if he didn't get it treated soon who knew what might happen.

Ya, in retrospect he should have cleaned up a bit first before going to see them but he did have a concussion and he was tired. Really tired. He could use the (his unofficial) bed at the Girls' place to get some sleep.

As soon as he walked in Jubilee and Sash were upon him. "Stiles, sweetie!" Jubilee scooped her arm under Stiles' and Ivy did the same.

"Sash," Ivy hollered. Sash turned and her eyes instantly widened at the sight of Stiles. "Go get ChaCha!" Sash nodded and flew off.

They bought Stiles to the back bedroom and laid him on the bed. He tried to explain to them he was fine and just wanted to rest again but none of them were listening. ChaCha burst into the room and instantly unloaded her kit and began to work on Stiles.

"Sweetheart, what have you gotten yourself into?" Sash was stroking his hand.

"I fell down a hill." He slurred.

"What were you doing in the woods?" Ivy asked sternly. "Still following your dad's scanners?"

Stiles eyed Ivy. "How'd you know I do that?"

Ivy smiled. "I work at the station with your dad. "

"Why have I never see you before." Stile hissed as ChaCha began to stitch him up.

"I work day shift but I've always heard stories of the Sheriff's son." Ivy was smiling but it soon changed. "There was nothing on the scanners about anything in the woods. So what were you doing there?"

Stiles was silent for a minute and ChaCha leapt to shake him awake. "Hm…?"

"You need to stay awake; now, please answer Ian."

Stiles looked back over to Ivy. "What did you ask, Ian?"

"What were you doing in the woods?" Ivy was serious now. All of them wanted an honest answer; they'd seen Stiles unexplained injuries. Ginger had panicked, believing that the sheriff might be abusing Stiles, but those who knew the Sheriff such as Ivy and a few of the other girls knew that that would never happen. They just wanted Stiles to be safe and be honest with them.

"I don't remember why." Ivy exchanged a glance with Sash.

"Memory loss would be common for his concussion." ChaCha defended as she continued to work.

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Stiles, please just be honest with us." Her voice was desperate. They were worried. Stiles knew how to fight and defend himself, which was good, but he was injured and anxious so often it worried them. Stiles was silent. "Sweetie, can you hear me?"

"Sorry," Stiles whispered.

All of them lost their resolve at how broken he sounded. ChaCha sat back and examined Stiles over one more time. "You rest, Stiles, we're going to wake you up every once in a while."

ChaCha moved to leave the room. "I'm going to put up my stuff. I'll take the first watch and in an hour I'll wake him up and if one of you want to switch spots for another hour then repeat."

"I'll watch after you, Allen." Jubilee exclaimed. ChaCha nodded and momentarily left as did the other girls besides Jubilee. "I wish you would tell us what's happening to you. We care about you, sweetie."

ChaCha came back in and patted Jubilee's shoulder. "He'll be alright, Luca. He's still a child and I doubt he'll spill to us right off the bat."

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "He's been pretty honest with us already." He brushed away some of Stiles' hair. "I guess this is just something he wants to keep private."

"If it was something too bad the Sheriff would have taken care of it by now. Ian has said that the Sheriff is very protective of Stiles and after the last incident that I treated him-" (Jubilee still cringed at the thought and wound her fingers in Stiles' hair. "-the Sheriff kept checking in with me to make sure he was doing all he could to help him." ChaCha glanced over Stiles and sat in the chair next to the bed. "He's in good hands. You go out and help the guests; I've got him." ChaCha pulled out a book as Jubilee got up and left. "I'll see you in an hour."

When Stiles woke up again He was met with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Ah, so you've finally woken up." Stiles looked over at Mama who was glancing at his watch. "You still had 17 minutes before I had to wake you up and Tat took my place."

Slowly Stiles sat up. "What time is it?"

"8.43, how are you feeling?" Mama sipped his tea and scratched his stubble.

"Sore," Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and stretched.

Mama nodded. "We're all worried about you." Stiles looked down at his hands, cut up but healing. "We want you to know you can always talk to us about anything. We will never judge you, we know how harsh it can be to have people you care about thinking of you differently because of something." Stiles felt guilt welling up inside of him. "We love you, Stiles. No matter what." Stiles' facial expressions didn't seem to chance. "You don't have to talk now. No matter how long it takes, we'll wait." Mama kissed his forehead and stood up. "Allen's at work as are some of the others so if you wanna go without being bombarded by people now is the time."

Stiles nodded and stood up as well. "Thank you,"

Mama swept him into a hug. "Of course, dear; just happy you're alright."

"I love you all." Stiles muttered into Mama's breasts.

"And we love you too, you're our official son." He kissed Stiles' forehead once again before ushering him to the exit.

"You're always welcome here."

Stiles nodded and sniffed. "Thank you."

"Take care of yourself." Mama called as Stiles got in his jeep and drove off.

* * *

**ION**

**-Feathers**


End file.
